Puppies Versus Stereo
by bored spitless
Summary: Axel's in a band. Roxas is in a band. who will win the competition? or...will they both win in the end? AkuRoku RiSo Zemyx a lot more, eventually. so
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Axel/ Roxas story. Not the first idea, mind you, but the first one I've ever started. I'm sure this is done a lot, however, these bands make me think of them and I plan on using their names. For two reasons: One, because I think of them when I hear these songs, and two because I think everyone should know about these bands. Ok. Now, on with the show. Also, they don't have last names because I couldn't think of any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart 2. I don't even own the game. So no suing. **

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^

Axel looked over the competition. They were such losers. Into that punk shit. The fiery redhead shook his head and pushed up from the wall he had been slouched against. He walked to his band mates.

It was him, Zexion, and Larexne. They played Sick Puppies songs and were actually quite good.

The contest they were in was quite simple. The band that sounded the best was the winner. Clean and simple right? But here's the catch. Anyone can play their own songs. So for this competition, you had to play other bands songs. People compared it to American Idol, yet it was nothing like that. There was no stupid theme and no guest stars. Sure bands were the judges, but that just made it more fun. Also, just because you won, didn't mean you automatically got a recording contract. If a label like you they asked if you would be interested. If they didn't ask, you just kept coming back until they did.

Normally, it was just a rock competition yet this year it was opened up to any band that thought they were good enough. And just like that, this stupid competition got worse.

This would be their band's second year here. They hadn't won but they had gotten 3rd place last year. This year, they were getting first. No matter what.

"Hey."

Zexion turned to him and nodded. "Hello." The man-child (he looked like a child even though he was a grown man) had silver hair that covered half his face and dressed all in black. He was also a whole foot shorter than Axel. "Where were you? Registration starts in a few minutes."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked around. "Where's Psycho?"

Larexne, the girl in the bad stepped around someone, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh dear God what did you do now?"

She looked at them and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hm? What?"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing Zexy. I'm innocent."

Two security guards showed up at that moment. They glared at Larexne.

"You need to come with us."

The other guard glared vehemently at Larexne.

"I'm sorry to inform you but-"

"Why is your hair pink?"

The other guard turned his glare on Zexion. Zexion gave him a bored look.

"Why is yours gray?"

"Because I dyed it. What's your excuse Pinky?"

The pink haired guard's eye began to tic. A low growl emitted from his throat. He took a step closer to him.

"Marluxia. Stop. We don't need another case against you. Get one more and you're fired."

Marluxia glared at Zexion then turned his glare on Larexne.

"We're sorry for bothering you. We'll be on our way now."

The guard began walking away. Marluxia didn't.

The guard turned around and dragged him away with him. "Watch your back old man. Also keep you bug in check."

"Bug?!?! Who you callin a fuckin bug?!?!?!"

Axel jumped in front of Larexne and held her back.

"If you kick his ass now, you'll go back to jail and we'll lose this competition. Save it for later."

Larexne calmed down and watched as the pink haired man walked away.

"What did you do Psycho?"

"I may or may not have pulled down his pants to see if it was real."

"And?"

"Completely real."

"Nice."

"I know."

Axel rolled his eyes and looked Larexne over. She was blond and kept her hair gelled back with two antenna type things as her bangs. (No wonder that guy called her a bug.) She dressed as a cool rocker chick which she was. She was also completely crazy and was not afraid to do anything. Which explains the whole pantsing thing.

The trio walked up to the registration desk and waited to be signed in. In front of them was another band. This was a band of all blondes. Axel shivered in fright.

"We are so going to win this year Roxas. When we win, all kinds of labels are going to want us to be their next big hit! Ah! I can't wait! I wonder if they'll let Namine draw our design and logos and shirts and stuff on our guitars and drums and if-"

"Demyx! Shut up!"

The blonde named Demyx looked at a shorter blonde in shock. His mouth was open and he blinked a few times. "Roxaaaaaaasssss!!!!! You're such a meanie!!!!! Why do you have to be like thaaaattt?!?!?!"

"Namine, please deal with him. I'm stressed as it is, and he's making it worse."

"Come on Demyx. Let's go over here, until it's our turn."

"No!!! Roxas doesn't get to rest because he was mean to me. I think-"

"Do you have to be so loud?"

The blonde trio turned and looked at Zexion.

Axel got a better look at them. Demyx, the loud hyper one, was a sandy blonde with a foe hawk mullet thing. He had sea green eyes and they seemed full of stupid ideas. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with Abercrombie and Fitch on it and he also wore light blue jeans.

The girl in the group, possibly named Namine, had a sweet child like face and question inquisitive blue eyes. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length and was extremely straight. She was wearing a white dress that didn't show too much skin and yet teased you into wanting to see more.

And the last one… wow. He was gorgeous. He had blond hair in spikes all over the place and he had such beautiful blue eyes. Such blue eyes that you could get lost in. That is, if you didn't get lost in the way the light blue t-shirt molded to his hard little body. (He might even be shorter than Zexion.) His light blue jeans hung low on his hips and rested over his checkered Vans.

"Excuse me?"

Zexion hated repeating himself. "Did you not hear me the first time? Are you deaf? Is that why you speak so loud?"

The mullet boy's mouth fell open. "No I'm not deaf! If I was, then how did I get here?"

"Well, they are letting any old band join the competition these days."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Zexion hates loud people."

The beautiful blonde turned and glared up at Axel and gasped in surprise.

Axel didn't know why. He didn't look all that weird did he? He did have crazy spiked red hair. (Natural for anyone who wanted to know.) He also had bright green emeralds for eyes (or so he was told by a beautiful couple.). And yes he did have two upside down triangles tattooed right below his eye. Yet that was no reason to stare. It obviously couldn't be his body or clothes. He was lanky yet muscled and he wore black skinny jeans and a black band tee. Maybe it was his height. Lots of people stared at him for that.

"Got a staring problem Shorty?"

The blonde glared up at him and turned back to Zexion. "Look, ignore us. Okay?"

"No. He," he pointed at Demyx, "is far too loud to be ignored. Please keep him quiet."

"Ya'all can move up in line."

Namine looked at Larexne and smiled. "Thanks for telling us." She then grabbed both boys' hands and yanked them up to the registration table.

"Song's artist?"

"Stereo Skyline."

"Names?"

"Well, I'm Roxas, This is Demyx and she is Namine."

"Instruments?"

I sing and play guitar. Demyx sings back up and plays bass as well. Namine plays drums and sings."

"You can play drums little girl?"

"Zexion. Shut up."

"Hotel reservations?"

"Please."

"Alright." The woman manning the desk turned in her chair and picked up 5 sheets of paper. She handed them to Roxas. "Find your hotel. We'll work on getting you a deal."

"Right thank you."

"They'll be gone relatively soon. I think in the first week."

Roxas stopped walking and turned and glared at Axel. "Don't be surprised when we take home first prize and you're left with nothing." He turned back around and walked away with his band mates.

Axel felt his mouth turn up in a smile. "I like him."

"Dude, put away you're boner."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^7^^

**Well, I started it. I'm excited. If you haven't heard of those bands, go and check them out. When starting with Sick Puppies, I recommend All The Same. That's a good song to learn what they sound like. For Stereo Skyline, try Uptown All Around. Then go from there. Very different songs. Just check them out later if you have the time. Well, enough with that. Hope you liked it so far. I will be writing more. It'll bet better I promise. Hope I got the characters right. If not, let me know. I'm not done yet. More will show up soon. So yeah. Gracias. Review, add, all that.**


	2. Meeting The Band

**Um yeah. Hello again. I'm back. Don't hit me! And um, well, here it is. I don't know what happen in here or what. Just go with it I guess. Also, there are a few more people in the story then just the two bands. Well more people from the game then I just listed. Well here's a character list/ band name thing. Demyx Roxas Namine; Stereo Skyline//// Riku Hayner Cloud Leon Kairi Sora ;Danger Radio//// Axel Zexion Larxene; Sick Puppies////Marluxia; Guard///// hope it's semi-good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GAME/GAMES WERE THE CHARACTERS COME FROM. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IF I USE THEM. I DO NOT OWN THE BAND NAMES. BUT YOU SHOULD CHECK THEM OUT! **

**Ok. Lots I don't own.**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^h^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Roxas!!! Guess what!!!"

Roxas looked over at one of his best friends. He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I saw this gorgeous red-head. He was tall. I mean TALL" He stuck his hand over his head.

Roxas looked at Sora unimpressed. "Sora. Sorry to break this to you, but, we're short. If he's a foot taller than you, he's average height." His little dark haired friend was a dork.

"No you don't get it! He was that much taller than Riku!!" The brunette's eyes widened comically.

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed. 'Tall. Red hair.' "Did he have tattoos?"

An enthusiastic nod. "YEAH! How'd you know?!?!?!"

"We meet him already. He thinks we don't have a chance in the competition," Demyx continued tuning his sitar.

Sora's mouth fell open. "NO way?!?! He's a meanie." Sora pouted as Riku rolled his eyes and looked away in anger.

"Yes Sora. He's a meanie." Roxas rolled his eyes and glared at the ceiling.

^^^^I've ^^^^^^^got^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^nothing^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Axel stood and stretched his back. Damn, being tall sure sucked sometimes.

"Shall we go and find you a chair to put at the end of the bed?"

Axel glared at his slate-haired friend who had his nose in a very large book. "Just shut up and read." He shook his head and twisted to the side until he heard his back crack. He sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Why won't you let me crack your back again?"

Axel looked at Larexne as if she was crazy. "I happen to like being tall and having my back in one piece, so…no." HE waited for her response, a little frightened. Luckily for him, she just shrugged and continued painting her nails black.

"You have a hickey on your neck. Who's the person this time? OR do you not remember his or her name?"

Axel looked at the ceiling a little perturbed. "Why do you think I don't remember his name?"

"Did you forget the little blonde in Wichita? You know the one with the squeaky voice?"

Axel winced in memory. He inhaled through his teeth. "Oh. Well, she didn't count. Besides," he looked at his tiny friend, "You don't know her name either."

"We're not talking about me. You happen to have a knack for forgetting names. "

Axel glared at his friend. "Yeah, well you suck."

"So do you, yet I still talk to you."

Damn Zexion and his wit! Axel sat up. "I'm bored. We should-"

"Larxene can't come with us if we go do something."

Larxene glared at the slate-haired man. "And why not?"

"We don't want to be dragged to jail because of a fight you were involved in."

"That happened twice, and it was to protect your little ass." She glared at his book. How in the world did he have so much to say, yet never stopped reading?

Axel got off the bed and stood. "Maybe we should, you know, go check out the competition," he asked smoothly.

"Why would we-Oh." Larxene smiled as she realized why Axel would want to do that. "Zexion?"

Zexion put down his book. "Shall we?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^woot woot^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Demyx blinked. What in the world? "Um, not trying to interrupt your fun or anything, but what the hell are you doing?"

At the moment, Sora was under Roxas, who was trying to hold him down and make him take his medication. Sora was o his back, squirming, trying to knock Roxas lose, if not make him lose the pill. Roxas was slightly red-faced and angry looking. His eyebrows were furrowed and his determined look had crossed into the 'do-as-I-say-and-no-one-gets-hurt look.' That did not mean good things for Sora who hated being told what to do.

Roxas exhaled, trying to push his hair out of his eyes. "I'm trying to keep Sora still. Can't you tell?"

Demyx nodded. "I can tell. But my question really is why?"

"Because he needs his Adderall!!"

Sora squirmed away from him. "I already told you!!! The doctor is giving me a stronger dose!!! That does nothing!!!"

Roxas wanted to punch his fun friend in the mouth. "Just take the damn pill!!"

Sora stopped and looked up at Roxas. "Ooooooo. You said damn."

"So did you. Now you have to take your medication."

Sora shook his head. "No." He tried to head butt his friend, but he just wouldn't budge.

Riku chose that moment to walk into the room. He saw his friend under his other friend who had a pill in his hand. Ah. Medication time for Sora. Riku shook his head and lifted the small blonde off his brunette friend. Roxas, however, didn't go quietly.

"Let me go!! I had him!! He was going to take his pill! Put me down!!" He squirmed this way and that, trying to get away from Riku.

Riku ignored his struggles and carried him to the other side of the room. He dropped him onto the couch there and extended his arm, palm up. "Give me it."

Roxas huffed. "No."

"Yes." He wiggled his fingers.

Roxas sighed and gave him the pill. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't like you."

"Sure, whatever." He walked over to Sora and squatted down so they were eye level with each other. "Sora. You need-"

"No."

"Sora." Riku wasn't playing with him. "You have to."

Sora pouted and whined. But Rikuuuuu. That doesn't do anything for me." He looked sadly at his silver haired friend.

Riku sighed. "I know Sora. Just take it, okay?" He held out the pill to him and waited for him to take it.

Sora pouted and took the pill. "Can I have water?"

Riku smiled and got him a bottle of water. "Here." He watched Sora, trying to make sure he took his pill. Sneaky little bastard had managed to hide it from him and not actually take it.

"Let me see it."

Sora glared slightly, and then stuck out his tongue. Riku raised an eyebrow. Where was it? Sora huffed and took the little pill and put it on his tongue. "Happy?"

Riku nodded. "Yes, now don't hide it under your tongue this time. Actually swallow the pill." Sora pouted but swallowed the pill and water.

"Happy?"

"Immensely."

Demyx rolled his eyes and walked out of the double doors to get himself a candy bar from a vending machine he'd seen when he walked up. He yawned deeply. It was way too late to be practicing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^plot twist?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zexion walked through the hotel with his friends. He was bored too and he'd read that book six times. He knew everything that was going to happen. Now he needed more entertainment. Which explained why, at nearly 2 in the morning, he was out walking the floors of the hotel.

Larxene was in the front of the group, while he and Axel followed behind her. Most would think it was because she's a girl but that's never the case with Psycho. No, she forced her way in front, then said, or told, whichever one works, that she, and he would quote, "is not afraid to beat some asshole's face in." They let her get away with a lot of stuff.

Anyways, they're walking and bored as hell. Axel's actually out to see that little blonde. Zexion would say little because he was short even to him, and he was plenty short. Anyways, they continue to walk down the corridor, completely bored, possibly more than they were before. When they see the loud one.

Zexion's lip curled. He didn't know if his ears could handle the torture of his loud voice. However, Axel was excited to se him. If he was here, that must mean Roxas wasn't that far away. The redhead ran up to the loud one and said, "Hi, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He smiled charmingly. Or so he thought. It kinda looked like a perverted old man's smile.

Demyx looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, sure Axel, whatever." Demyx turned his eyes to Zexion and frowned. "And hello jerk-face."

"Hello loud mouth."

He glared at Zexion. "I don't like you."

"Oh darn. I thought you did. I thought we would be together. But this just ruined my plans. Fiddlesticks."

Demyx glared at the short guy. "You better watch it Shorty. I'm not afraid to hit a child."

Zexion glared. He had height issues. "Why are you here? Hm? Shouldn't you be sleeping, like your mother told you to?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know my band is practicing. Why are you up so late?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Axel heard the band comment and grew excited. A certain little blonde would be there. "Um, when you say your band, do you mean all of them? Including say, a short Blondie?"

Demyx backed away from the redhead. "Yeah, we're all in –"He didn't finish his sentence as Axel ran by him, successfully knocking him over. "Whoa!" He landed on the ground, hard with a loud thud. His butt was starting to hurt and his head, which had struck the ground hurt as well. "Ow. He's not nice at all."

Zexion rolled his eyes and stood before him. He stuck out his hand and said, "Want help up?"

Demyx looked up at him and nodded. He took Zexion's hand and pulled himself up. He stood and looked down at the shorter man. He silently asked, "What's your name?"

Zexion looked up at him, actually seeing how cute he was. "Uh, Zexion." He smiled slightly. He shook his head and dropped Demyx's hand. "What's your name?"

"Demyx." He looked away, hoping Zexion didn't see his blush. He shook his head. "Why are you roaming the halls so late at night?"

Larxene chuckled. "Nice cover Blondie."

"You're such a hypocrite. You're blonde too Larxene."

Larxene smiled at Zexion and said, "Go ahead and flirt with him. "We'll catch you inside." She grinned and walked inside the room where the bands were meeting.

Zexion rolled his eyes and walked in as well.

Demyx started to, but remembered why he had left the room. He turned to go to the vending machine, leaving them all alone to…"mingle."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^oh wow^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Roxas was staring down Hayner, one of Sora's band mates, because the dummy just would not shut up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Hayner scoffed. "Sure, I don't. Anyone with eyes can tell!"

Roxas launched himself at him. "Shut your damn trap you jerk!" He punched him in the eye, wanting him to shut up.

"You want a redhead!"

"Shut up!!" He sat up and started punching him like crazy in the face. Hayner just chuckled.

"This would hurt if you weren't such a nice person. You want to hit me, but you're too nice to cause damage." He laughed and sat back.

Roxas snarled and pulled back his arm and punched him.

Or he would have if someone hadn't grabbed his arm. He turned and glared at the other guy. "Let-"His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

The redhead. Oh damn. "Hello Shorty McShort short." He grinned and pulled him by the arm off Hayner. "How are you?"

"Thank you for stopping them." A redheaded girl walked forward and smiled. "Hi. I'm Kairi." She held out her hand, expecting him to shake it.

Axel smiled and took her hand and said, "I'm Axel. It's wonderful to meet you." He turned to look at his captive. "And you are?"

"That's Roxas. He's not very social right now. He's cranky and tired."

Roxas turned and glared at Namine. "Shut up."

"See?" She smiled and walked to shake Axel's hand as well. "I'm Namine."

Axel shook her hand and said, "Axel." He was a true charmer.

Roxas tried to pull away from Axel, yet couldn't. The grip tightened slightly on his bony arm and the owner of the grip said, "Don't go anywhere Roxy. I need to talk to you."

Roxas glared and stayed still.

Another blonde man stood up from a futon there and walked over. "So, Axel. Why are you holding onto my nephew so hard?"

Axel smiled. "I want to talk to him and I'm not sure if he'll run away from me."

The new man glared. "Then let go and find out."

A red eyebrow quirked up. His eyes narrowed. "Why would I want to do that, Mr. Anonymous?"

The new guy glared. "Because I said so."

Axel opened his mouth to retort when Roxas spoke up. "Can you get me out of here Cloud?"

Cloud, the blonde man, glared and was going to yank Roxas from his grasp when another guy showed up.

"Cloud, leave him alone."

Cloud turned on the new guy. He frowned and demanded, "Why should I Leon?" He turned and glared at Axel. "He's messing with Roxas."

Leon rolled his dark eyes and stepped forward. "Cloud, **this** is the redhead Hayner was talking about."

Roxas's mouth fell open. Leon was not going to rat him out. "Leon…"

"Yes I'm the redhead." Axel smiled, not showing his confusion.

Cloud glared but didn't say anything else. And when Leon started to lead him away, he went without a word.

Axel turned to Roxas and asked, "is there anymore people I have to meet?" He smiled at his own joke.

Roxas glared. "Let go of me weirdo."

Axel shook his head. "No can do Shorty. Like I told your uncle-"

"He's my brother." Roxas scowled, hating that fact.

Axel had his mouth open to finish his sentence but found he couldn't as he was stunned by this new information. He shook his head and said, "Explain."

Roxas huffed. "He's my brother. Our dads are the same, but out moms are different." He disliked telling people that Cloud was his brother. It complicated things. "There's a six year age difference." He looked up at him, waiting for a stupid comment. There always was one.

Axel nodded. "That's cool. My brother is 24 years older than me." He smiled. "So your little 6 year difference means nothing."

Roxas blinked. Someone else understood? Who would have thunk it? He shook his ehad and said, "Will you let me go now?"

Axel chuckled. "You just don't stop."

"Same goes for you." He tugged on his arm again, hoping the taller man had loosened his grip as they were talking. He hadn't.

Axel laughed and pulled him closer. "If you want me to let you go, you're going to have to prove it." He grinned and wondered what the tiny one would do.

Roxas stopped all movement. He looked at him, then pulled his arm back, made a fist and socked him in the eye.

Axel was forced to let go. "Ahhh!! Hell! You hit me!!"

Roxas smiled and said, "Yes." He stormed off, trying to hide his blush from being so close to him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^gasp!!!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Oh. My goodness!! I was good and I wrote another chapter for this!!! I know some were like, are you dead? Did you disappear? Are you no longer writing this? I'm sorry. I didn't die, my muse did. The funeral was lovely. I got his flowers. Anyways, that's my main reason why I didn't write. I tried to think of something to write ut ould hardly come up with anything, but im trying. I swear. =) ?**


	3. Late Night Practice Session

Zexion, Axel, and Larxene sat down on the floor, watching the blonde band practice.

"How cute. I've never seen so much blonde."

Axel made a gagging noise. No way in hell were they all natural blondes. And the only other option was bottle blonde. Ew. They were so stupid. He shook his head and watched as the cute little Roxas took the microphone stand in hand and lowered it down considerably. Wow. He really was short.

Roxas cleared his throat and licked his lips before he started singing Tongue Tied by Stereo Skyline. For some reason, Demyx and Namine had picked this song to start. Stupid jerks. They were probably against him. Stupid dicks. He shook his head, knowing he was being paranoid again. Those two loved him. They were the best of friends. No way they'd be cruel to him.

Right?

Roxas cleared his throat again as they all started playing their instruments.

**(Come on yeah! )  
Got caught in a dream world,  
Where you are my dream girl  
Since you first came around and talked to me.  
But my words got choked up, wish I would've spoke up  
But now you and me are only make believe.**

Because I'm tongue tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you.  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)

Axel hated to admit it, but Roxas sang very nice. He'd, unfortunately, heard this song before. And, Roxas' slightly huskier voice made it…different but similar at the same time. It worked.

**So now it's a new day, better get outta my way  
Gotta make you understand my master plan.  
I'm gonna practice my words, all my nouns and verbs  
Anything I could do to get through to you.**

I'm gonna make you mine,  
No matter rain or shine  
I just need some time.

Because I'm tongue tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.  
  
Demyx loved playing the songs. And that love was easily transferred into the music. And as Zexion watched him, he couldn't help but notice that he was…actually very cute. And even if he talked too much, it didn't detract from his appeal. Because it was quite clear he was smokin' hot under his clothes. Zexion smirked. Well…He just found his new game.

**(Talking)  
["Dude, seriously you should give her a call."  
"Don't call her, don't call."  
"It's ringing"  
"Hello?... Hello?"  
"Um..."  
"This is not funny... Okay you know what, I'm hanging up now."]**

Knees weak, can't speak  
I'm just stu-stuck on repeat.  
(On repeat)  
I'm thinking 'bout her 8 days a weeks it's not enough for me.

Larxene didn't like Namine. He was too sweet and innocent looking. Not just that, but the little girl could kinda play. Well…It wasn't the best. Zexion was the best. But it was certainly better than some of the bands that were out there, competing. Damn. Guess they did have some serious competition.

**Because I'm tongue tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.**

Because I'm tongue tied.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.

As the music faded, Axel grudgingly applauded for them. They were good. He couldn't deny that. He wasn't happy about that for sure. Why should they be good? For goodness sakes, they were blonde and stupid. Well…The bassist was at least. That fool talked too much to be smart.

Roxas cleared his throat again, smiling and blushing shyly as he saw Axel clapping. Why was he reacting this way? All…girly and crap. He shook his head before he set his mouth in a firm frown. "Ok. We're done. Who's next?" He hoped off the stage, taking his instrument with him. He was not going to look at Axel and seek his approval. No way in hell.

Sora shook his head as he saw Roxas refusing to look at Axel. How cute.

He hopped over to Roxas and threw his arm around him. "Uh-uh. Time for sleep." He smiled as he hugged Roxas close, kissing his cheek. He smiled sweetly at Axel. He was innocent. Always.

Riku frowned. Sora was evil. If he was trying to provoke Axel…It was slightly working. The redhead had an eyebrow raised and narrowed eyes. He was assuming that was his angry look. He shook his head and popped Sora into a headlock. "Yeah. Time for sleep you freak of nature." He grinned and led him out, after almost everyone else.

The band that had preformed and Axel and his group stayed behind. Roxas, Demyx and Namine because they had to put away their instruments. And Axel and them…well, Zexion wasn't sure why.

Zexion yawned as he moved over to the talkative blonde. Time to mess with him.

Axel walked away from Larxene who was lighting up a cigarette. The girl was bored. She only smoked when she was bored. He shook his head and walked up to Roxas. "You guys were actually good."

Roxas shot a glare over his shoulder at Axel. "Not a shocker there." He finished putting away his guitar and turned to face Axel. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to appear calm, cool, and collected when in reality he wanted to run away.

Why the hell was he attracted to dicks like him? Dicks who insulted him then hit on him as if he liked that. Which he totally, completely didn't.

Axel chuckled. "Yeah. But, don't worry hot stuff. I'll still beat you." He winked at him. "Promise." He snorted softly before ruffling blonde spikes. "I'll see you around." He shook his head and started to walk away.

But he never got to leave. Because the loud shouting caused him to stop and look in the direction the voices.

"What the hell you freak! What kind of question was that?"

Zexion shrugged. "Just a simple question. Your reaction tells me the answer."

"You're such a freak!" Demyx gave Zexion his most disgusted look.

"Oh, I'm a freak? I'm a freak for asking a question? Impossible."

The sandy blonde man clenched his hands tightly. "You're a freak if you ask a question like that out of nowhere!"

"Nope. I needed to know that information. This way I can give the proper insults and not step over any boundaries. And since I know the answer-"

"Like hell you do."

Zexion snorted. "Please. You probably are the one taking up the-"

"Zexion! Let's go!" Axel shook his head. He couldn't take the little dick anywhere. He just had to start something. He was almost worse then Psycho. Almost.

Zexion snorted and turned away from Demyx and walked out of the room.

Demyx glared until Zexion left. As soon as he did, his face dropped and he looked down both worried and sad. Why that guy so mean to him?

Outsides, Axel was determined to find out what Zexion had said to the boy. "What did you ask you dick?"

Zexion shrugged. "Just asked if he was gay. And whether he liked to give or take." He shrugged again. After he blushed and spluttered and said I was weird, I figured he was bottom." He couldn't help it as his mouth lifted up into a smug smirk.

Axel shook his head. "You have no tact." He could tell what Zexion was doing. Then again, he'd known the guy for forever.

Zexion shrugged. "Eh. Why beat around the bush when you can just come out and say how you feel?"

"Have you?"

"No."

"Then you shut the fuck up."

Zexion glared at Axel but did as instructed.

Axel shook his head as he walked to the elevators and pushed the button to call them. This was going to be a long competition.

**hehehe. Well…chapter 3! How many of you are as excited as I am? I'm going to get back to all my original stories that haven't been updated in…forever. So expect more for them. And we got into songs! Guess this is a slight song fic. eh. right. Review, fav, all that jazz. =] gracias.**


End file.
